Change
by neverforget4x
Summary: One fire later and all of Thomson High has to move over to their rival school until the new school can be built. How does Katerina Hardy and her friends cope with the new atmosphere: new school, new boys, and new drama.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the storyline and Katerina.**

I never thought that this would happen in a million years. And it's all because some dumbass can't get a grip on his pyrotechnic urges. Our school burnt down and now all the kids from Thomson High have to go to West High. Why is this so horrible? Thomson High and West High have been rivals since the start. Although everyone goes to the same middle school, once you get to high school you have a choice in where you want to go. Some go to Thomson, while others go to West.

My name is Katerina Marie Hardy and I chose to go to Thomson High just like my brothers. It was only 3 weeks into the summer when I was with my best friends Brooke and Lisa when we drove past the school and saw it go down in flames. The next thing we knew we were getting phone calls saying that the school was burned so bad that there was no way we could go back the next year and that we would have to go West High until the school was rebuilt.

Of course Lisa and I headed over to Brooke's house right after that to rant about going to our rival school and to get ready for Allen "AJ" Jones's party that night. After all of our rants, Brooke decides that we need to get ready for AJ's party. I decided to wear a leopard print skirt with a black tank top and tan colored wedges[1], Lisa pulled out her cropped khaki vest and her ripped/jeweled jeans with her tan jeweled belt, Brooke took a while to chose her outfit like always. She tried on 7 different outfits until she decided to wear the 4th one that consisted of a cropped smoky purple colored satin vest over a pink spaghetti strap tank top with her black skirt with laces[2].

"I can't wait till we get there I am in dire need to get away from my parents they are driving me crazy!" Brooke stated.

"That and you can't wait to see Garett," I teased.

"Oh shut up," she blushed. "Okay maybe he is a little bit a part of why I'm excited to go.

Both Lisa and I give her a knowing look.

"Ok fine! He's the main reason I'm excited to go."

"You two just need to get together and stop all this hooking up. You are starting to look a little slutty and he's just hooking up with whatever skank looks his way," Lisa said while curling her hair.

Brooke looked shocked, "I cannot believe you just said that!"

"I'm just telling you how it is," Lisa defended.

"Oh come on Brooke that's what best friends do, we wouldn't be your friends if we didn't tell you anything straight up," I said as I finished my makeup.

"Yeah I guess you're right. It's just he's so cute and sweet…can't you guys just let me have my fun. Anyways enough about me, what about you Kat, did you put anymore thought into getting back with Tommy?" Brooke asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. I heard from Christy that he's getting anxious about your answer.' Lisa said.

"Ugh I still don't know. I mean I still love him and I always will but there is a reason why we broke up, he thought we were getting 'too serious too fast' and thought we needed a break."

"Meaning that he wanted to get some ass cause you weren't putting out," Brooke stated "it's no secret that he hooked up with some chick that he met during Spring Break."

"Brooke!" Lisa exclaimed.

"No she's right. I wasn't putting out so he went to go find someone who would." I said shrugging, "Which is another thing that makes me not want to get back together with him. I don't know but I do know that I'm telling him at the party cause I'm not going to have this and going to West High on my mind."

"I bet you $10 that you and Tommy at least make out tonight." Brooke pronounced.

"Oh come on that's not even fair because I know for sure that we are going to make out. I do have needs too." At that we all laughed.

Suddenly there was a loud honk from outside that made us all jump.

"Geez! I am so glad my parents are gone for their weekly date or else they would kill me and Jess." Brooke joked as we all headed outside and got into our friend Jess's car. "Honk louder next time why don't ya."

"Well if you guys where out here when I texted you that I was on your street I wouldn't have to honk." Jess responded.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I would really like to get to this party." Mickie James said from the passenger side.

At that Jess put the car into drive and drove to A.J.'s house where we met up with Christy Hemme, Jaime Szyantyr, and Lauren Williams.

"Brooke how much do you like Garett?" Jaime asked her right as we get to them.

"Umm I don't know. I mean he's hot and a great kisser, why…"

"I think I can see why." I said as I pointed over to where Garett was hitting on an obviously interested target of Ashley Simmons.

"Ugh can she look any more desperate. I mean her dress is way too short and she has to much makeup on." Brooke says as she pulls down her tank top to show more cleavage.

"Girl stop pulling down your shirt before I put you on a corner" Jess says.

Brooke makes a face and pulls her tank top back up, "Well if he can flirt with other girls than I'm going to flirt with other guys." And with that she waltzes up to Chad 'Gunner' Lail.

"That girl is crazy." Christy says shaking her head.

"Yeah but that's our best friend and we gotta love her." Lauren replies.

We all laugh and head into the kitchen to get a drink. We all end up on the dance floor sans Mickie who has cozied up to Nick 'Magnus' Aldis in one of the La-Z Boy's. As I am dancing, I feel a pair of hands place themselves on my hips, they are too big to be Tommy's so I turn around and face one of my best guy friends Shawn Hernandez or as he is most commonly call Hernandez.

"Dude what are you doing?" I ask him still dancing with him back to front to "Ayy Ladies" by Travis Porter.

"Just dancing with my favorite hot mamacita, is that a crime?" He jokes as we grind to the song.

I laugh, "I don't see any cops so I guess not."

He laughed, "Don't speak so soon, your ex is giving me the death glare."

I look over to where he nods his head and I see Tommy just standing there staring at us. I take this opportunity to dance as suggestively as I can and Hernandez plays it up as well. Hernandez and I are strictly best friends. We tried the whole dating thing freshman year but we decided that we were better off friends. He is so protective of me it's like having another brother.

Hernandez knows everything there is to know about the Tommy situation so he knows just how to act. "I don't know what you see in the culo. He broke up witchu to get with other chicas just because you wouldn't give him some. He's lucky I haven't kicked his ass yet."

I just shook my head, "He's not that bad. But I'm not stupid, I know how to play the game and I never lose." I said with a smirk.

"Mamacita you are going to get yourself into some serious trouble."

"Yeah but I always have you to have my back."

"And your crazy brothers; speaking of your brothers, where are they?"

"I have no idea." I said as I scanned the party. "Matt is over there with Reby and Jeff is trying to get with Lauren."

"What happened to Beth, I thought he was head over heels for that chica."

"I think she broke up with him"

"What?! Why!? They were perfect together." Hernandez exclaimed. At this point Jess and Christy have made their way over to where Hernandez and I were standing.

"I heard the girl moved with her family and she didn't want to do the whole long distance thing." Christy stated grabbing a beer for Jess and herself.

"I can't believe Jeff didn't tell me, he usually tells me everything!" I said also grabbing another Mike's Hard Lemonade.

"Hey hey hey what do we have here? Three beautiful ladies and Hernandez just standing around near the drinks this a party guys not a lame ass funeral." Dan 'Aries' Solwold says as he comes between Christy and I and puts his arm on our shoulders.

"Oh Aries you are so gone. What did you drink and where can we get some." Jess asked.

"Well follow me and I'll take you to the Promised Land." Aries replied.

I turn to Hernandez, "Mind if I go, I need to get some liquid courage so I can go play the game." I said with a wink.

He laughs, "Go ahead mamacita, I've got to go play the game as well if you know what I mean."

I hug him as I follow Aries along with Christy and Jess. Before we get to Aries 's stash of booze, I am pulled into one of the bedrooms.

**Okay here is my second story that I have. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but the storyline and Katerina. Enjoy!**

"I see you've moved on from stalking to kidnapping." I say.

"Well I got sick of seeing you in someone else's arms and wanted you in mine." He replies.

"I don't know about you but I don't feel much like talking right now." I say moving closer to him and pushing him on the bed.

"When did you become so dominant?" He asks.

"Just shut up and kiss me Tommy." I say. He kisses me passionately, as do I. God how I missed kissing him. Kissing Tommy Mercer brings back all the good memories of our relationship and makes me want to take him back right then and there. But as I am thinking, while we are still have our heated make out session, this douchebag dumped me just because I wouldn't have sex with him and I know damn well that I deserve better than him.

I let Tommy feel me up my skirt just a little before stopping his hand and pulling away.

"What's wrong?" He asks confused. "Don't you want this?"

"No. You want this and you got it but not from me. You couldn't even wait till I was ready before you dumped me and got with some slut that would. Which is why this will never work. Tommy this is it. No more hooking up. No more stalking and glaring at every guy who talks or even looks at me. I'm not yours anymore, you don't have any claim on me and I can do whatever the hell I want and there is nothing you can do about it. Goodbye Tommy." And with that I left. I sighed. I finally did it. I left Tommy Mercer for good. Yes I would miss his sexy body and the way he kissed but deep down inside I know that I deserve better and there was someone out there for me like Reby was there for Matt.

I would never admit this to Matt but I am totally jealous of him. He has found someone that compliments him, doesn't try to change him and loves him for who he is; flaws and all. And trust me there are a lot of those. I have no doubt in my mind that Reby and Matt are going to get married in the future. I already think of Reby as my sister.

I'm glad that Matt has found someone after Amy after what she did to him. Don't get me wrong I also think of Amy as my sister but what she did to him was wrong. I get that she went to West High and I guess there are hot guys there but at least break up with the guy first before getting with someone else. That's just trashy. I even let her know that. Amy Dumas did not get out of her relationship with my brother quietly and I saw to that. Although I never found out who the guy she cheated on Matt with was, I already had him pictured in my mind: tall dark and handsome, athletic, muscular and had tattoos.

I think it's going to be weird for Matt having to go to the same school with his ex-girl and the guy she cheated with. I don't doubt that Reby might even get into a catfight with her if she even looks at Matt. All I have to say is that she better tell me before cause that's one thing I don't want to miss. As I am walking back downstairs, Lisa sees me and rushes over.

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" She asks.

I just shake my head, "Nothing, I just told Tommy that it's officially over and that he doesn't have any claim over me anymore. I thought doing that would make me feel good, but it's just making me feel alone."

"Oh girl you will never be alone. You are gorgeous and any guy would be nuts not to want you to be their girl and to treat you right. AND you have me, Brooke and the other girls no matter what. We always got you, you know that." She tells me giving me a hug.

"Yeah I know and I am thankful that I have you guys." I reply hugging her back. "Thanks Lisa, you're the best you know that?"

She smiles, "Oh thanks hun. Do you want to get outta here though?"

"Hell no! This is a party isn't it? Now lets party. I need a drink."

"Now that's the Kat I know!" Lisa smiles and leads me to get several drinks.

After multiple drinks and a lot of dancing with Hernandez, Chavo Guerrero, Robert 'RVD' Szatkowski, and Nuufolau 'Joe' Seanoa; Brooke, Lisa, Jess, Jaime, Lauren, Mickie, Christy and I head back to my house for one of our many sleepovers we have over the summer.

"I can't believe you actually called it off with Tommy." Brooke says as we are sitting in my bedroom. I had to tell the rest of the girls what happened. They are my best friends after all.

"I can. Tommy is such an ass wipe. He thinks he's the shit and uses girls. No offense, girl." Jess says while changing her shirt.

"None taken," I say, "Ever since he broke up with me I have seen the true Tommy. He was sweet when we were together but he isn't the guy for me."

"Wow, Kat is talking about _The One_." Jamie states

"Is hell freezing over? I thought Katerina Marie Hardy doesn't believe in _The One_." Christy asks.

"Shut up. I know I haven't talked about _The One _before, but having seen Matt and Reby together has made me realize that I want the same thing they have." I tell them.

"Aww girl. I think this is cause for a group hug." Mickie declares as we all gather in for a group hug.

_Two Months Later_

"Summer went by too fast!" Reby exclaims. We are in the mall shopping for the school year.

"Yeah but at least this gives us an excuse to go shopping." I tell her.

"Girl I don't need any excuse to go shopping. Some people go to basketball practice, well I go shopping." She says

"Says the girl with the unlimited supply of money from mommy and daddy, my dad is always giving me the second degree when I ask him for money." I say.

"Ugh shut up you have a fantastic wardrobe with what your dad gives you."

"Thanks! So are you going to Josh's party?" I ask.

"Uhh I don't know. Matt is being weird and I don't know why but I want to go. What about you?"

"Yeah. Ever since Jamie and Josh hooked up I've gotten to know him. And from what I hear he throws some kick ass parties. Think along the lines of Project X without the cops and the crazy guy with a flame thrower."

"Oh hell yeah, now I have to go. I just hope Matt is in the mood." Reby sighed.

"Don't worry about Matt. He's just upset that we have to go to West High. He has been trying to change dad's mind for a whole month with no avail." I tell her.

"I hope that's it. Let's go try these on." She says.

"Ok." We get into the dressing rooms and try on multiple things. Let's just say that my dad will not be happy with how much I spent. I am such a sucker when it comes to clothes. Reby's credit card took a hit as well. All together we came out with some cute stuff.

"So what are you going to wear to the party?" Reby asks.

"Umm well I was thinking about my white flowy tank top with my jean button up shirt over it with my blue and white striped shorts." I explain.

"Oh that sounds so cute!" Reby exclaims as we pull up in front of my house. "Is Matt home?"

"I think so. Weren't you just texting him a minute ago?" I ask.

"Yeah but then he randomly stopped." She says worriedly. "Maybe I shouldn't come in."

"Of course not! Come in and if he's acting weird then just follow me into my room." I tell her.

"Okay…" She says as we get out of the car and go into the house.

"Dad I'm home!" I yell. My dad comes into the kitchen where I have dropped my bags and get Reby and myself a bottle of water.

"So what's the damage missy?" My dad, Gilbert Hardy, asks as he enters the kitchen.

"I don't think you want to know." I say as my dad sits down and gives me the just-tell-me-damn-it look. "Okay just like $350.45, give or take."

"Damn Kat, you do know how to run me dry." He says shaking his head.

"Sorry daddy. Hey do you know where Matt is?" I ask for Reby.

"I think he's up in his room." He tells me.

"Thanks dad." I say. I kiss him on the cheek; grab my bags and head upstairs with Reby in tow. Before we get to Matt's door I say, "Okay whatever happens I am right down the hall, and if for some reason you have to run out and leave, PLEASE text me."

"I will, thanks Kat" Reby says giving me a hug and knocking on Matt's door. I leave as soon as she opens the door and head into my room and bring my clothes into my closet to pick out my outfit for tonight. Since I don't hear any yelling or door slamming I decide to head over to Hernandez's house to chill out before the party. Ever since A.J's party I haven't gotten to see him because of his crazy girlfriend, Sarita. But since she is on vacation with her family I have been at his house almost every day. The girls think that there is something going on, but they must be as crazy as Sarita because Hernandez is like my brother. I think they are worried because of what I reveled to them at our first sleepover about _The One_. Shaking the thought out of my head I head over to Hernandez's house and we watch the game and order Chinese.

"Damn mamacita, does your dad not feed you or something?" Hernandez asks astounded at the amount of food I am eating.

"You know I have the same appetite as you."

"Yeah but I don't get how you can eat like me and still have that rockin' body of yours."

"Well it helps that my brothers and best friends are gym freaks and keep my on my game." I say.

"So you excited for Josh's party?" He asks me.

"Hell yeah, this is going to be the party of the summer. I'm going to get fucked up and maybe even hookup." I tell him.

"Woah woah woah mamacita, you know I hate when you talk about hooking up with dudes."

"Yeah yeah. You already want to punch the guys face in…"

"Before I even know who he is. Exactly so keep that talk to a minimum please mami. Are you rolling in with me or your chicas?"

"Definitely you. Is Chavo coming over? I text him earlier and he said he would be here." I say right as Chavo walks into the living room.

"Aww, you miss me already Kat? I'm flattered." Chavo states and I get off of the floor to hug him.

"You're always so cocky Chavito." I say returning to my Chinese food. "So you ready for this party tonight?"

"Hell yeah. I heard that there are kids going from every single school that's close." Chavo tells us.

"Oh man now I know I'm hooking up tonight." I say. I turn to look at Hernandez who is rubbing his temples "Oh come on it was there I had to."

"Mhm whatever you say. Can we just please watch the rest of the game before I have to get ready." He asks.

"Sure thing and don't worry I'll make sure the guy is hot." I say kissing him on his cheek.

"This is gunna be a long night isn't it?" Hernandez asks Chavo who just laughs and helps himself to the Chinese.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but the story**

When Hernandez, Chavo and I arrive at the party, Josh definitely doesn't disappoint. There are tons of people there from every single school district including West High.

"This is going to be epic!" I say as I get out of the car. I was going to wear the outfit I described to Reby but I decided that I needed to go a little bit sexier. I went with my red X-Back Stripe Bodycon Dress. It's sexy but doesn't make me look desperate like most girls *cough* Lacey Von Erich *cough*.

As soon as I walk in I go get a drink and spot Lisa and Brooke dancing. Drink in hand I join them and I am immediately assaulted with hugs.

"Girlie you are look smoking hot in that dress" Brooke screams over the music.

"Yeah Brooke is right." Lisa agrees. "If I was a guy I would totally want to bang you."

I laugh, "Thanks guys. I am definitely getting drunk and hooking up tonight. I am feeling it especially now that there are so many options. This is going to be so much fun. Where are the rest of the girls?"

"Jaime is somewhere with Josh: probably doing the nasty as we speak; again! Um Mickie is somewhere talking with a West High kid. Ugh but he is cute so I'll let it slide. Christy is dancing with AJ over there and Jess is doing keg stands in the backyard." Brooke explains.

"Typical Jess. But I do think we should follow her lead and get drunk beyond belief" I state.

"Oh HELL yes," Lisa and Brooke shout.

We all finished our drinks and went to go take multiple shots. After that we went back to the dance floor and danced like there's no tomorrow. I was in the moment when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see a cute blonde guy looking my way. I nonchalantly told Lisa and Brooke who both looked and gave me a nod of approval.

I never chase anyone. If they want to talk to me they will come up eventually. And with this guy I didn't have to wait long. As a new song came on, I felt a pair of arms grab my hips. This is a definite turn on for me. I love when a guy can take control. I look over my shoulder at him and bite my lower lip as he smirks at me. I see that the two guys he was with have found partners with Lisa and Brooke.

As we are dancing all I can think is, damn this guy can move. I have never felt this comfortable dancing with a guy in my life, not even with Hernandez! This mystery guy and I just flow together as we move and I like it, A LOT. I don't know how much time has passed but what I do know is that Brooke has already taken off with one of mystery guys' friends. While Lisa and the other friend have drifted apart and Lisa has found her way over to some guy that I know goes to West High: Dave Batista? Seeing as I am alone with this amazingly hot mystery guy and I am drunk out of my mind, I take this opportunity to grab this guy by his neck and kiss him and boy do we kiss. I don't even know this guys name but what I do know is that he is a GREAT kisser. I turn around and ask, "Wanna find a room?"

Mystery guy nods his head and I lead him to one of the bedrooms upstairs, stealing kisses on the way. I don't know what it is but I want his mouth on mine all the time. He is so addictive. When we get to a suitable bedroom, he closes the door behind him and when he turns to me he picks me up as he kisses me while I am against the wall. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him back.

God, I just can't get enough of him and soon I am taking off his shirt. No sooner than his shirt hits the floor than I come to my sense and realize what I'm about to do. I stop him.

"What's wrong?" He asks. I look up at him in his beautiful green eyes, another turn on of mine.

I sigh, "Nothing, everything's…perfect. It's just…I can't…not yet."

"It's okay, I understand. Do you just want to go back downstairs, get a drink and dance some more?" He asks.

Oh God he is perfect. "Yeah" I say. As we are walking back downstairs I say, "I'm sorry for before, I lead you on and I didn't mean to its just that if I didn't stop I would do something that I know I would regret later."

"Its okay I understand. I don't want to push you to do something you don't want to do," He says sincerely. "I'm Adam by the way, Adam Copeland."

"Kat, Kat Hardy."

"What!? Really?! You don't look anything like your bothers."

"You know Jeff and Matt?!"

"Yeah, but we don't have the best relationship. I kind of messed things up."

"Oh that sucks." I say. As we head over to get drinks Adam grabs my hand and I don't wiggle my way out of his grasp. Instead I link my fingers with his. It feels nice and natural, like it's supposed to happen. I catch the girls looking at me and I just shrug and smile at them. God I am going to have a lot of explaining to do but at this moment I really don't care. Before we even get our drinks I hear a familiar voice.

"What the fuck are you doing with my sister, Adam!?" Jeff shouts as he shoves Adam into the wall.

"What the fuck!" Adam says.

"Shut the fuck up and answer the question. You are damn lucky that it's me asking and not Matt." Jeff says still holding Adam against the wall.

"Dude chill out. We are just hanging out at a party." Adam defends. God his voice sounds amazing.

"Jeff let him go! Please!" I plead with him as Jess, Lisa, Lauren, Brooke, Christy, Mickie and Jaime come to my side.

"Kat you don't know who this is. Just get the fuck away from him before Matt sees you with him." Jeff demands.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm at a party with my friends." I say.

"Dude just chill and enjoy the party." Adam tries to reason with Jeff.

"You don't get any say in this. You ruined my brother's relationship with Amy, you don't get to hook up with my sister too." Jeff tells him tightening his grasp on Adam's shirt.

"Wait what?!" I exclaim. "**YOUR** the one that Amy cheated on Matt with?!"

A new voice joins the conversation, "Yes. And he's the motherfucker I want to kill even more for even considering hooking up with my sister." Matt states calmly. I can hear the irritation and anger in his voice. He wants so much to kill the guy but not with Reby or his sister there.

"OH MY GOD! I made out with the guy who Amy cheated with!" I say in disbelief. I turn to leave.

"Kat! Wait!" Adam shouts. I turn to face him and walk up to him shoving Jeff and Matt out of my way as I do.

"I…I…" and when words fail me I do the one thing that comes naturally and slap him across the face. I turn back around and walk out of the party with my friends trailing behind me. I hold back my tears for as long as I can and barely make it out of Josh's house without people seeing me cry.

Jess leads me to her SUV and opens the door. I get in. "I…kiss...Adam…really…like… Matt…Amy…him…Why him?!" I sob.

"Oh hunny." Lisa says as she and Mickie rub my back. "Just let it out. We are all here for you."

And that's just what I did as Jess drove to Christy's house. Her parents were gone for the weekend so we could do whatever.

"I really like him" I cry. "I felt something. You know something crazy? As much as I am shocked and crying right now I still like him."

"Is that why you had me write down your number so fast?" Jaime asks.

"Oh girl you gave him your number!?" Jess asks.

"Yeah." I tell them. "There's just something about him and I don't know what it is."

"Oh Kat." Christy says, "Why?! He's from West High and he was the guy Amy cheated on Matt with."

"Christy's right, what is going on in that head of yours?" Lauren asks.

"I don't know guys. All I know is that there are always two sides to a story and in this case three sides. I already know Matt and Amy's side, now I need to know Adam's side." I tell my friends as my phone buzzes signaling that I have a text message.

**Kat, I need to explain. Please, can we talk?**

**-Adam**

I can't help but smile.

"I think I can guess who that is," Brooke says in a singsong voice.

"Girl I know that smile. Jaime has the same one when she and Josh are texting and we can't get her to just hang out with us." Mickie compares as Jamie scoffs.

"Ohh our girl Kat has got it bad!" Lisa teases. "What did he say?"

"He wants to talk." I tell them.

"Well what are you waiting for, text him back!" Christy squeals.

"Wait, what? I thought you guys didn't want me with him?"

"Kat, we just want you to be happy and if Adam makes you happy then who are we to stand in your way." Lisa states.

I smile, "Thanks guys." I text Adam back.

**Okay. 39 Springwood Drive**

"I love you guys, you know that right?" I tell them.

"And we love you too." Jess says as we all gather in for a group hug.

Mid hug, my phone buzzes.

**Be there in 10**

**-Adam**

"He's gunna be here in 10." I tell my friends.

"Okay. So do you know what you are going say?" Mickie asks.

"No not really. I think I'm going to let him do most of the talking so he can explain."

_10 minutes later_

**Here **

**-Adam**

"He's here." I tell my friends. "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck!" My friends say in unison.

"Thanks." I say smiling. We get in one more group hug and then I head outside to see Adam standing in front of his car. God he looks so hot leaning against his car. I shake the though off. "Hey."

"Hey. Thanks for letting me come here and talk to you." He says.

"There are always two sides to every story, or in this case three." I say.

"Look I know this looks bad but I never meant for any of that to happen. Amy, Matt and I were all friends. But then one night Amy and I were at a West High party. We both got super wasted and one thing led to another…"

I tensed and looked down. I really didn't want to hear how my brother's ex-girlfriend and Adam, the guy I might be falling head over heels for, had sex. "But it didn't stop at one drunken night."

"No, it didn't. We were stupid and every single time we felt shitty about it but we truly did have feeling for each other while Amy still did love Matt we just couldn't stop." He explains. "Then the whole…"

I stop him. "I know what happens next. Trust me. I was in the living room when Matt kicked her out of the house when my dad was away on a fishing trip."

"Yeah I picked her up that night. We decided that even though what we did was wrong, we still wanted to be together and that's what we did. We dated for a few months but we soon drifted apart because we wanted different things."

"So where do you guys stand now?" I ask.

"Friends, strictly friends. I swear. She's dating Phil Brooks now and I…"

"And you what?"

He reaches out for my hands and I take them. He pulls me to him so we are close enough to kiss. "I want to be with you. Ever since I saw you I knew I had to get to know you" He pauses. "Wow that sounded cheesy as hell."

"Yeah." I say lacing our fingers together and smiling, "But it's working."

He smiles and closes the small space between us and kisses me. I wrap my arm around his neck and kiss him back. I don't know how long we stayed that way, but I soon hear catcalls coming from Christy's front door.

"Wooooohooo!"

"Get it girl"

"You go girl!"

"Oww Oww!"

We break apart and I put my forehead on his shoulder. "Okay now I am officially embarrassed."

He laughs, "Don't be," He says lifting my head up, "they are just doing what friends do. Trust me my friends would be doing the exact same thing."

I smile, "Now what?"

"Well I would like to see where this could go. How about Friday night around 7 o'clock?"

"Adam Copeland, are you asking me out on a date?" I say raising my eyebrows

"I believe I am." He says as he leans down to kiss me.

"Mmm. I believe that I would really like that." I kiss him back. "As much as I would love to stay out here kissing you all night, I think I should go back inside."

He nods his head, "Alright. Text me later?"

"Of course." I kiss him, "Bye."

"Bye." We part and he gets into his car. I wave as he drives away and as I walk into the house I can't stop smiling.

"Uh oh girls, I think we lost another one." Mickie teases.

"Oh shut up." I say.

"So…you were out there for a long time. What happened?" Jaime asks.

"Yeah give us the details you bad girl." Brooke says as I sit in between Jess and Lisa on the couch.

"Well he told me his side of the story, we kissed…a lot and we're going out on Friday." I say. My friends let out shrieks of joy.

"So not to kill the mood or anything but what are you going to do about your brothers?" Lauren asks.

"I seriously don't know. I mean if this thing with Adam gets serious, and I hope it does, they are going to find out eventually since I'm not going to hide when I'm with Adam." I say. "But for now can we just get on with our sleepover, I'm in need of some girl time right now."

"Alright, Mean Girls or Fast Five?" Christy asks.

"Fast Five!" We all say in unison.

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_The Next Day_

"Dad, I'm home!" I yell as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey darlin'. Did you have fun at the party and Christy's?"

"Yeah, and I met a guy."

"Did ya now. So who is the young fella who is enamoring my little girl?" My dad asks.

"Dad! This is not the 1900s"

"Hey, I'm not that old. So are you going to tell me who this mystery boy is?" He asks.

"Only if you promise me you won't get mad."

He laughs, "Okay, I promise. So who is he?"

"His name is Adam…Adam Copeland." I say waiting for his reaction.

"Hm. Isn't that the name of the guy who Matt hates and Amy cheated on him with?"

I look at him, "Dad, you know way too much about our personal lives."

"Hey, I'm a cool parent but I can also give you an ass whooping when needed."

"I know dad, you raised us with an iron fist and gave us some sore butts. So you're not mad?" I asked getting a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Darlin' I just want you to be happy and when you walked into this house I could tell that you were happier. But I don't think Matt and Jeff are going to be too happy about that"

"Aww daddy!" I say as I give him a hug. "So I have date with him on Friday…is it okay if I go out?"

"Well it is Friday night dinner…" he starts to say as I give him my puppy dogface, "…but I think I can let it slide just this once."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! So when do you think I should tell Matt and Jeff?"

"Well darlin' I think the sooner the better." My dad says before kissing my forehead, "And now I think I should be starting dinner before those brothers of yours start complaining."

I laugh, "Need some help?"

"Of course, who else is going to make Garlic-Parmesan Cheese Pull Apart Bread and Seashell pasta salad with basil, tomatoes, mozzarella and garlic?" He says.

We get started on dinner. I have always loved to help my dad with dinner. It's the one thing, besides watching sports that we bond over. Matt and Jeff come downstairs a half an hour before everything is done. I love when we are all together. During school and work hours we are all over the place, but it's dinner when we all come together and hang out.

"Smells good dad." Jeff says

"Hey, I helped too!" I say defensively.  
"And Kat. Is that garlic-parmesan bread I smell?" Jeff asks.

"Yes it is! And I made mom's pasta salad." I say.

"Sweet. I love mom's pasta salad." Matt says grabbing a can of soda out of the fridge. "So where did you go after you left the party Kat?"

"Well, after you humiliated me in front of everyone I went to Christy's house and cried my eyes out."

"Look Kat we're sorry…" Jeff starts to say.

"I'm not! Kat, Adam is a douche, he's the one who ruined my relationship with Amy!" Matt says. "Stay away from him."

"Matt you can't do that!" I say. I decide then to just come out and tell them about my date, "Plus I'm already seeing him again on Friday."

"The hell you are. I forbid you to go out with him." Matt says.

"Hey what's the matter with you son. You know you can't do that to your sister. Let her be happy." My dad says coming back inside with barbecue.

"Dad, she is going out on a date with the guy I hate the most in life, the guy who ruined my relationship with Amy! Don't you think I have the right to tell her not to see that guy?" Matt asks.

"Matt, that was over 2 years ago. Don't you think he's changed and don't you think you should get over it?" I ask, "You have Reby now, and she loves you and wants to be with you. Just be with Reby and let me see where this relationship with Adam goes. I really like him." I plead.

Matt just sits there and doesn't say anything else. I just wish he wouldn't be so mad about this. It has been over 2 years now.

"You know what, let's just have a nice dinner and be a family together, no drama." Jeff suggests.

"That sounds good. What do you say, Matt…Kat?" Dad asks us.

"I would love to have a nice family dinner." I say.

"Fine." Matt says.

We all sit down and the table and it's quite the whole meal.

After dinner, Matt and Jeff clean the dishes as me and dad cooked. When Matt was done we went straight up to his room without saying a word to me. I decided to just let him be. Talking to Matt was like talking to a brick wall. He was stubborn as hell; I think that's where I get it. Jeff stays in the living room with me as we watch TV.

"Just give him some time," Jeff says, "He'll come around…eventually"

"Yeah I know." I say tucking my legs underneath me, "What is your view Jeff. You barely said anything. Hell you could barely say anything while Matt and I were yelling at each other."

Jeff sighs, "Personally I don't like the idea of you going out with him. What he did was wrong…"

I cut him off, "It wasn't just him Jeff. It takes two to tango."

"I know that. But both Matt and I thought Adam was one of our best friends despite the fact that he went to West High and then he went and slept with Amy. It's guy code Kat you just don't do that. But despite all of that I know I can't control you and before I confronted Adam last night, I saw how happy you looked. You never really smiled like that with jackass Tommy."

I looked at Jeff, "Jeff…" I got off the couch and sat in his lap and gave him a hug. "I love you bro."

"Just be careful okay? I don't want to see you get hurt. And if he does hurt you I will find out and I will tell Matt."

"I know. And that's one of the things I love about you two." I get up. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed."

"Alright. Night Kat."

"Night Jeff."

I go upstairs to take a shower and change. As I brush my teeth I text Adam.

**Hey :)**

**Hey ;)**

**So I told my brothers about our date on Friday…**

**How did that go?**

**Matt yelled a lot. But my dad and Jeff seem to be okay with it as long as I am happy and don't get hurt. BTW Jeff will probably threaten you when you pick me up.**

**Haha I wouldn't expect anything less. What about Matt?**

**Don't worry about Matt. His opinion isn't going to change my mine**

**And what's your opinion? ;)**

**Why Mr. Copeland I do believe that you are trying to get something out of me ;)**

**Caught red handed ;)**

**I can't wait for Friday**

**Me either. What are you doing tomorrow?**

**I think we are going to the beach or shopping**

**What a combination ;)**

**Are you making fun of me?**

**Never**

**Uh huh sure**

**Scouts honor**

**I'm glad you didn't back down from Jeff and Matt**

**Me too. I'm glad you let me come over and explain**

**Me too. Well I'm beat. Text me tomorrow?**

**Absolutely. Sweet dreams**

**Good night.**

**Please review!**


End file.
